Bajo las sombras de Colosos
by Natto-Mc
Summary: Amy rose ya no es la misma eriza de antes, ella cambio, y con eso su "estilo de vida" con el cual conseguirá una gran aventura... una de tamaños "colosales" junto a su mejor amigo :: DarkLink y se caballo Agro.
1. Chapter 1

**Que tal bitches OwO bueno, aquí shege a con mi primer FanFic (Crossover mejor dicho ¬-¬) de Sonic como había mencionado. Pero aquí, la protagonista va a ser otra personita uwu pero bueno, asi son las cosas uwu epero que sea de su agrado y sin más comencemos el fic. **

**(N/A:: estas serán pequeños comentarios que iré haciendo uwu) **

**Los personajes de sonic pertenecen a Sega. Los de SOTC Sony computer entreteniment. Los del LOL Riot Games. Y The Leyend Of Zelda a Nintendo **

**algo que olvide decir es que aquí, no importa si es Link, Mario, Kirby, Etc, todos están en Sonic Style (con orejas y cola.. ustedes saben nwn) ahora si comencemos con el Crossover OwO**

El tono de mi celular sonó rompiendo todo el silencio y trayéndome devuelta a la realidad... revise el pequeño aparato, para ver un mensaje de mi mejor amiga murciélago, Rouge. "¿donde estas? te estoy esperando para cenar." decía su mensaje, yo respondí diciendo que no me esperara, que hoy no llegaría, seguí caminando unos segundos, cuando el celular volvió a sonar, revise es mensaje que me dio un poco de tristeza e hiso arder mis mejillas levemente. "si vas a estar con Sonic utiliza protección..." ella sabe que ese tema para mi es delicado "pero si vas a venir, apresúrate, tengo una botella de Vodka y no dudare en beberla". "Bébela, es toda tuya" envié como respuesta final.

Guarde mi celular en mi bolsillo de mi chaqueta café, llevaba unos Shorts verdes y unas botas ajustadas hasta las rodillas cafés, y mi cabello, creció un montón, ahora esta hasta el muslo tomado en un moño al final, y mi chasquilla también creció, cayendo por los lados de mi rostro. Subí al lomo de Agro y emprendimos un viaje hasta lo que sería "La tierra prohibida"... según los reyes de movius, pero según los 16 jefes de las tribus Nexus, Movius es una "Tierra prohibida" la verdad, yo prácticamente vivo entre esos dos mundos.

Llegue a lo que parecía ser un templo gigante... sin embargo, eso no era nada, había una grieta, donde podía pasar perfectamente Agro. Cruzamos ese puente, gigante por cierto. Quedamos en la entrada de lo que debería ser una estructura aun mayor a la anterior, era literalmente a lo que uno puede llamar palacio. Claro que uno antiguo y desgastado, lleno de plantas y un poco decolorado, pero terminaba por ser hermoso a su manera. Entre en aquella maravilla, y con agro baje cuidadosamente unas especies de plataformas en espiral, tirando de las correas de Agro (no sé como se llaman esas cuerdas que les ponen a los caballos e-e) tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, era el cumpleaños número 9 de Katarina y no pensaba arruinarlo, de hecho pensaba llegar con dos sorpresas, 1 su regalo y 2, el poder haber venido...

Al llegar a la cuarta planta, logre encontrarme con mi hermana mayor María, Su cabello, al igual que el mío, creció, por lo que ella lo deja suelto, pude distinguir su bajo en forma de acá, rojo como la sangre y su collar que logra mantenerla en su forma vampira. Un bonito detalle de la jefa del Clan de la Sombra. En cambio de eso, yo, tengo la espada de la deidad, otro hermoso detalle del Clan de la Luz.

-hermana :D -dijo María, apresurándose para poder abrazarme.

- H-hola María... po... podrías soltarme?...

-gomen, no quería ahogarte... -dijo ya soltándome, haciendo que nos pudiésemos mirar a los ojos, los de ellas un rojo intenso, y los míos unos verde esmeralda.

-y bueno... viniste por Kata, ¿cierto?

-claro

-¿y que le vas a dar? -pregunto emocionada mi hermana mayor

-es un secreto -dije, tratando de darle un poco mas de misterio a la cosa, María me dedico una mira de desconfianza.

Volvimos a Movius, (donde maría se saco su amuleto y guardo su bajo en un bolso para guitarra) específicamente a Station Square, estaba nevando, y aprovechamos de comprarle un pastel, bueno la cosa es que al llegar a nuestro piso, comenzamos a buscar hasta encontrar a Kata.

La pequeña eriza rosa, ojos azules y cabello rojo carmesí, tomado en una trenza que caía por el lado izquierdo de su cuello, estaba casi pegada al televisor viendo las "Ligas de Leyendas", ambas sabemos que su sueño es llegar a estar junto a los mejores, pero es una idea compleja, por el simple hecho de que recién tenga 9 años, aun así, sus tácticas como la "velocidad del rayo" y sus "navajas voladoras" son bastante eficaces... en fin, como decía, se podía notar bastante emocionada viendo a Miss Fortune contra Tryndamer... el caso es que, nos quedamos un rato y cuando María tuvo que irse, yo recién decidí darle mi regalo...

-Katarina... -dije, así la llamaba cuando debíamos hablar algo serio- yo se que tu quieres participar en la liga... de leyendas... -al decir esto, pude ver como sus ojos se iluminaron- así que... Bueno... -dije estirando el paquete- así que... solo espero lo mejor de ti.

Katarina abrió el paquete y no dejaba de agradecérmelo, claro, que le regale unas dagas oscuras. Después de despedirme de ella con la falsa excusa de que debía encontrarme con Rouge, me fui de allí y volví con Agro a Nexus... era momento de pagar por las dagas, espero que Ashe no me pida demasiado dinero por ellas, ella sabe que no tengo tanto... Bueno, al fin y al cabo, logre llegar a donde el Clan de los Hielos... uno de los clanes más poderosos, uno de los pocos que poseen castillos. La cosa es que, queda en una zona completamente nevada, y con la ropa que llevo... no era de mucha ayuda. La cosa es que después de un rato a caballo, logre dar con Ashe, lidiando con temas militares y de algunos clanes Etc., Etc.

-ehhmm... buenos... días?-dije llegando, apareciendo en una gran puerta, llamando la atención de todos, en especial la de Ashe y Tryndamer.

- Con permiso -dijo la loba acercándose a mí, y dejando a Tryndamer solo con las personas de allí. -Amy... -dijo, ya cuando estábamos afuera del castillo.- en vez de dinero por las navajas, necesito un gran favor... pero uno Colosal. -dijo remarcando la palabra colosal- necesito que busques al dueño de la espada de la deidad... y que le de caza a todos los colosos... -me entrego una carta con un sello celeste, casi de hielo- si llegase a dudar, dale esto y yo hablare con él.

-claro! -dije bastante convencida- tu confía en mi...

-bueno, gracias rose. No sabes cuanto... aun así, me pregunto como será el valeroso héroe.

-bueno... pronto lo sabremos.

Tome a Agro y me fui de allí, llegue al templo y me tire al piso, Agro noto mi repentino cambio de ánimo y se acerco a mi... estaba bastante claro que estaba en problemas... ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía volver donde Ashe y decirle "el portador de la espada de la deidad falleció hace mucho... estamos jodidos"... no puedo, aunque tengo una opción, aun que... la verdad es muy aterradora... de solo pensarla ya me dio miedito... pero tendré que hacerlo. María es una semi vampiro con talentos musicales, Katarina es una leyenda con instintos asesinos... ¿y yo? Bueno, no quedaría mal la oración: Amy, una mortal que dio caza a los colosos solo con su espada... bueno, a ver qué pasa...

Volví con Agro a lo que sería nuestro departamento, tome la espada, y salí disparada a lo que sería Nexus, o más conocida como "tierra prohibida", la cosa es que al entrar allí, iba caminando por la primera planta... que la verdad, me parecía sorprendente. Jamás habia visto algo igual... la cosa es que iba caminando con la espada en la mano cuando de pronto salió una voz de la nada

-¿quién eres? ¿Por qué portas la espada de la deidad? -dijo, siendo sinceros, era como la voz de un hombre y una mujer juntos. Y se escuchaba corrida así que era un poco... perturbador.

-m... mi nombre... mi nombre es Amy... -dije un poco nerviosa con ese ambiente- y necesito destruir las estatuad de la pared...

-eso no es posible para un simple mortal -como me gustaría ser María en este momento- pero con esa espada... puede arreglarse... en estas tierras, existen colosos que encarnan a estas estatuas... -justo por lo que vengo- y si les das caza, podrías eliminar las estatuas de la pared. -dijo muy relajado- ahora, márchate.

-C-como digas... pero... cual... ¿es tu nombre? -la verdad, no sé porque pregunte eso, es lo que menos interesa pero ñeee...

-soy un ente incorpóreo conocido como Dormin -suena a dormilón e_e

-¿y cómo encuentro a los colosos?

-cuando la luz ilumine tu camino, la espada te guiara hacia tus adversarios... y en este momento, te llevara hacia Valus...

-ok...ey... bueno, en fin... sayonara... -dije, ya subiéndome a Agro, y me dirigí a lo que sería el enfrentamiento del primer coloso... joder no quiero Q-Q... pero no tengo otra...

es difícil decidir cuando tienes que elegir entre 16 aldeas al borde de la destrucción, o tu simple vida... aunque, seria genial que esta historia fuera recordada, cazar a 16 colosos solo con mi espada... aun así, la cosa es que comencé a buscar al coloso, y al bajar a una especie de valle, comencé a guiar a Agro hasta llegar a unas especies de enredaderas, las cuales escale, donde llegue a unas ruinas por las que seguí subiendo, donde llegue al primer coloso, Valus... el coloso mino tauro, sostenía un mazo gigante y estaba de espaldas, con lo que quede unos segundos en Shock y luego me lance como alma que persigue el diablo hacia el

**asdasdasdadasdsd que les pareció c:? **

**Sep.… amy es más valiente que todos nosotros juntos, lo se u.u **

**Pero en fin, ya era su turno, ¿no? **

**En fin, review? Por favor Q-Q y espero que les allá gustado, por mientras escribiré mi segundo FanFic, que ahora se tratara de una serie muy conocida de youtube. ¿Ya se imaginan cual? **


	2. capitulo 2 OwO

Valus... el coloso mino tauro, sostenía un mazo gigante y estaba de espaldas, con lo que quede unos segundos en Shock y luego me lance como alma que persigue el diablo hacia él. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, había lanzado una flecha en su pata izquierda, en la parte de la canilla pero por detrás, que estaba llena de pelos, haciéndolo caer, para poder subirme a unas plataformas sobre su espada... ahora es el momento, veremos si tú o yo. Quien cae primero. Subí sobre esas plataformas, comencé a temblar por unos minutos, la verdad era bastante notorio y estaba aferrada a lo que sería el coloso, a pesar de ser bien feo, no me atrevía a bajar, comencé a escalar hasta la siguiente plataforma de su espalda, al subir, pude apreciar que sería una buena escalada, así que "descanse" un rato mis manos para poder seguir escalando a este tipo. Al subir mi espada se comenzó a iluminar y sobre su cabeza salió una especie de símbolo extraño, desempuñe mi espada y la apreté con fuerza, iba a seguir subiendo pero el coloso comenzó a sacudir la cabeza y yo me volví a la plataforma de su espalda. Había algo que no me cuadraba, ¿porque son 16 colosos? ¿Porque Dormin me pidió a MI que las liberase? y **¿!DE DONDE CARAJOS SAQUE AGALLAS PARA VENCER A ESTA COSA!?** bueno, al fin y al cabo, cuando sentí que esta cosa se iba a sacudir, me aferre a ella y resistí lo mas que pude, volví a escalar sobre ella, pero sentí que debía eliminarlo (like an light ewe) ya! comencé a escalar nuevamente, y cuando estaba a punto de enterrar mi espada, vacile un poco, pero al ver que nuevamente sacudiría su cabezota, enterré la espada, con toda la rabia e ira que eh acumulado estos años, salió una chorrada de sangre... negra? parecía una fuente, como esas veces cuando rompes un grifo de la calle y sale todo el agua en plan de cascada, volví a enterrar mi espada con la fuerza anterior, y por una tercera vez, con la misma fuerza y potencia... Sonara extraño, pero siendo sincera, jamás me había sentido tan viva, en su último esfuerzo el coloso agito la cabeza, con lo que salí disparada contra unas ruinas, parecían unas especies de templos, bastantes bonitos de no ser por el hecho de que aquí vive... o vivía, un coloso, habría venido siempre... trate de levantarme pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, comencé a desesperarme, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, mi una explicación para esto: mi fin.

Aun así, lo último que pude ver antes de caer completamente inconsciente o muerta, fue una sombra de un humano, lo único que podían verse eran luces celestes en vez de ojos, esta me observaba atentamente hasta que perdí la conciencia.

Al despertar estaba sobre un altar. Era como una mesita, pero era parecía como si estuviera hecha para poner una persona aquí... En fin, me levante con un gran dolor de cabeza, lo que hiso que pusiera una de mis manos sobre esta, camine unos pasos y me tire de rodillas al piso, una sombra apareció delante mío, haciéndome elevar la vista para poder verla, la reconocí al instante, era exactamente la misma sombra que vi, me miro unos segundos y luego me tomo del brazo y me levanto del piso con cierta brutalidad, nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos... (**Y se besaron fin. Ok no ._.**) Toco mi frente, haciendo que el dolor desapareciera, también vio una heridas un "poco" graves (**si** **claaaro... poco ¬¬**) y paso su mano sobre estas haciéndolas desaparecer. Después de esto, lo mire y pude jurar haberlo visto sonreír, en eso desaparecio y pude ver como iba al agujero del techo, justo donde estaba Dormin.

-deja le chaqueta y quédate a un metro de distancia...

-¿Pero qué...? -dije bastante confundida, la verdad esto es raro, ¿que quiere con mi chaqueta o con migo? ¿No se supone que vine a vencer colosos?

-solo hazlo ya.

-C-como digas... -me saque la chaqueta, y la deje tendida en el piso boca abajo. Quede solo con mi sudadera roja, con bordes blancos, era del mismo diseño que mi antiguo vestido, me aleje lo que yo aproximaba como un metro más o menos, la cosa es que de mi chaqueta salió una resplandor celeste que, después de unos segundos de que se comenzara a oscurecer un poco, quedo un diseño celeste, uno más o menos bonito a mi parecer... la verdad, me puso, por alguna extraña razón, un poco melancólica... como si ya lo hubiese visto antes... o supiera su significado y lo hubiese olvidado...

-ese era el símbolo que identificaba a los 16 guerreros, que, hoy en día, pasaron a su segunda vida en forma de colosos... este símbolo me dejara aconsejarte en tu viaje, y en tus luchas.

-ok... okey... -dije, mirando por unos segundos la chaqueta, específicamente el símbolo que estaba estampado en absolutamente toda la espalda, bueno en fin.

me puse la chaqueta y me encamine hacia Agro, lo tome de las cuerdas esas, cuando íbamos por la escalera que daba al valle ese, comenzó a jalonear y a levantar las 2 patas delanteras, hasta que ambos comenzamos a jalonear y Agro termino por botarme y comenzar a morder mi ropa tratando de llevarme hacia algún lugar, yo comencé a acariciarlo, tratando de calmarlo un poco, pero no sirvió de mucho hasta que apareciero sombras, parecidas a la que vi cuando vencí al primero... solo que los ojos de estas eran de un amarillo exageradamente brillante. en fin, la cosa es que desempuñe mi espada en forma de ataque, la moví de un lado a otro alejando a esos "oscuros" de Agro, se iba a lanzar un oscuro sobre mí, pero una figura un tanto familiar se abalanzo sobre ella, haciendo que ambas rodaran en el piso, yo tome mi espada y comencé a espantar a esas sombras que quedaban, esa figura familiar se levanto, me tomo del brazo y salto haciendo que quedásemos sobre la copa de un árbol, yo salte hacia abajo nuevamente y fui por Agro, lo logre encontrar y lo lleve al templo de la adoración, donde al fin estuvimos en paz.

el sujeto y yo nos estuvimos mirando por unos momentos, hasta que mis ojos verdes esmeraldas se despegaron de sus ojos rojos Carmesí, salte sobre el y lo rodee con mis brazos, al abrazarlo mil recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza, yo solo lo abrazaba y derrame dos lagrimas que corrieron por mis mejillas. La verdad, estar haci de... "cariñosa" me recordaba a como era antes, cuando amaba a alguien. Cuando jugaron con mis sentimientos, cuando la vida me dio la espalda. Lo solté abruptamente y el chico quedo con una mirada confundida, pero luego de unos segundos cambio a una de satisfacción, volvió a abrazarme y susurro algo como "qué bueno que volviste... Rose..."

Lo empujé y di unos pasos atrás, ya dejando el sentimentalismo de lado, lo mire directamente a los ojos.

-y que haces aquí?-dije un poco mas tranquila y como lo aria normalmente.

-más bien yo debería preguntar eso.

-yo pregunte primero- dije de una manera dominante y cruzándome de brazos.

-vivo aquí... siendo una criatura de oscuridad deberías saberlo... enana- dijo posando una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza.

- 1 no soy enana y 2 no tenía idea de que vivieras aquí. -dije sacando su mano de mi cabeza.

- no respondiste mi pregunta.

-vine a vencer a los 16 colosos... no es nada impórtate -dije con un notorio tono de naturalidad y como si le digiera "tengo que vencer 16 bichos de 15 m. pero me importa un carajo". Se creó un silencio que domino el lugar hasta que mi querido amigo decidió hablar.

-claaaaaaro. Y yo me casare con la princesa Zelda... ya Rose, dime qué haces aquí- dijo con un tono burlón. No se lo creyó ni de broma.

-Etto... Link... -dije apuntando a los restos de la estatua gigante destruida- hablo enserió...

Al decir eso, su reacción fue completamente diferente a la anterior, se le veía en la cara una especie de confusión preocupación y enfado... quedo en shock unos segundos para luego voltear la cara hacia mí y tomarme por los hombros.

-AMY ROSE, TE VOLVISTE LOCA!?- dijo apretando cada vez mas mis hombros.

-link... -dije casi con un hilo de voz- me haces daño... -el se sorprendió ante mi respuesta y me soltó, luego me miro por unos segundos y suspiro.

-si llegas... a necesitar ayuda... no dudes en llamarme.-dijo mirándome un poco más tranquilo. -quizás pueda ayudarte... tu sabes...

-gracias... pero es algo que debo hacer yo. - al decir esto, link se volteo bruscamente hacia mí y me miro por unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada.

-bueno... en ese caso... te veo luego- dijo para luego desaparecer de entre las sombras.

Me acerque a Agro y acaricie su cabeza "gracias por advertirme amigo" le susurre y comencé a pasear por todo el lugar… en estos momentos, moría por un lugar donde dormir… Agro relincho, atrayendo mi atención. Comenzó a subir el espiral por donde había llegado, lo seguí como pude hasta llegar a un lugar donde había algo parecido a una "habitación" el legar estaba lleno de paja, así que la junte y me tire encima de ella, Agro se me acerco y se agacho, acostándose, de todas maneras, debía descansar,mañana será un largooo día… quizás… hasta podría ser un largo mes…

* * *

No entiendo nada, dicen algo sobre Amy, que quizás ya no la verán mas, yo no entiendo… quiero ver a mi hermana, ella está bien… sabe cuidarse sola, pero dicen que lo más probable es que la hallan secuestrado… pero, si ese es el caso, yo iré por ella.

Salí por la ventana y baje con cuidado los departamentos (**viven en el piso 15 ok?** **¬.¬**) hasta llegar al suelo, gracias a mi "velocidad del rayo" un ataque que es casi como tele transportarse uwu en fin, comencé a recorrer toda la ciudad en busca de algo que me dijera donde estaba hasta que encontré algo de lo que jamás había imaginado, la entrada a Nexus… sin pensarlo dos veces, entre y encontré lo que parecía un espiral…. Baje por allí hasta ser la única y primera en encontrarla:: Amy Rose.

-¡ Oneeee saaaan !- grite lo bastante fuerte para hacerla saltar de una "cama" improvisada.

-kata – dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿¡qué carajo estás haciendo aquí!?- dijo bastante sorprendida.

-escuche a Rouge y maría hablar sobre que habías desaparecido… - dije como si fuera a lograr arreglar algo…

-lo siento, pero no puedo volver… - al decir esto sentí un peso en el pecho, uno que me dolía bastante

-pero… -dije un poco nerviosa- puedo venir a visitarte… no es así?

-no creo que sea muy posible… pero quizás… puedas venir de vez en cuando… - Dijo Amy poniéndose a mi altura.

-pero ahora deberías irte. No valla ser que surja otro problema porque tú no estás… -dijo Amy levantándose y dirigiéndose a su "cama" -así que… creo, que nos vemos luego – dijo acostándose…

-bueno… nos vemos luego.- después de eso, volví al departamento de maría, me acosté en mi cama y quede dormida…

Esto es extraño… ¿qué está haciendo Amy en un lugar como ese? ¿Por qué hace como si desapareció de repente? Y ¿Por qué no le dijo a nadie?... entre tanta pregunta me quede dormida, aun así, tengo que averiguar qué está pasando con todo esto...

* * *

**chan chan chaaaaan (? **

**hola :D que les pareció el nuevo capitulo 2 uwu? bueno poss... ya ven, Amy esta en ese templo... Kata es la única que sabe de ella... y todos los demás piensan que Amy rose desapareció uwu, pero weño, así es la vida (?**

**reviews? denme su opinión :'D acepto tomatazos, etc. etc. etc. uwu**


End file.
